


[Podfic & Art] they paved paradise

by Amanita_Fierce, foxtails, petrodobreva



Series: [Podfic & Art] don't it always seem to go [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, First Dates, M/M, Magical Realism, New York City, Patrick has no clue what's going on, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, The Brewers are Good Parents, Timey-Wimey, but he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtails/pseuds/foxtails, https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva
Summary: He *told* David that a joint bachelor party two days before the wedding was a bad idea, but even he underestimated Ted and Ray’s affinity for karaoke. It rivals David’s.David.Why does the thought of him make his heart squeeze? And not in a good way?“You’re not up yet?” a voice asks, and he freezes, body tensing with an old defensive mechanism he hasn’t had to employ in far too long. He slowly blinks his eyes open, but the light coming in through the window momentarily blinds him.“Rachel?”Or, Patrick wakes up five years in the past. He reacts accordingly.[Podfic & Art of "they paved paradise," written by blueink3]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: [Podfic & Art] don't it always seem to go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141247
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic & Art] they paved paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they paved paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855310) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



**Stream**

**Text:** [they paved paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855310)

 **Author:** [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3)

 **Readers:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce) & [Petrodobreva ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva)

**Cover Art:** [foxtails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtails/pseuds/foxtails)

**Length:** 3:13:26 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/they-paved-paradise/they%20paved%20paradise.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Download Podbook of both podfics in series (356 MB, 6:40:56 long)** [M4B](https://archive.org/download/they-paved-paradise/blueink3%20-%20don%27t%20it%20always%20seem%20to%20go.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, blueink3, for trusting us to podfic and make art inspired by this absolutely stunning fic. 
> 
> Note from Amanita: Thank you so much, Petrodobreva, for doing this project with me. I had so much fun collaborating with you. You are brilliant and I'm so lucky to have got to work with you on this. And thank you, foxtails, for creating such stunning art for this project. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855310) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
